warwingsfandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ for new pilots
War Wings is a complex game and does very little to explain itself, so here is an ever growing list of the most commonly asked questions. The list will grow over time, so if your question isn't answered, go ahead and ask in the comments Q: How can I sell an airplane I don't want? A: You can't. All plane investments are final, which is why I (6ftPunder) have been working to make more exhaustive plane information pages so you can spend your silver wisely. Q: Which Plane/Country/Tree is the best? A: There is no "best plane". Some planes are definitely more popular than others, but that doesn't mean that these are the best planes or that you will succeed in piloting them. Some planes have a high learning curve, or have unintuitive flight patterns that are needed to be flown optimally,but when mastered are a terror in the air. If you fly a plane you just unlocked and it doesn't go well, it might just take a different approach, or more practice. What makes a plane viable is whether it can destroy an opponent consistently. While some planes certainly have more firepower than others, firepower in dogfights is more about having "enough" rather than "the most" (i.e., as long as a plane has enough firepower to get kills when you line them up properly). From there, selecting a plane that suits your flying preferences is more important. Just be wary that not all planes in the same tree are similar to each other, even if the stats, tags, or description makes it seem like they should be. Q: When does League start again? A: Check the War Wings Facebook page for announcements, the Discord Announcements Channel, and your inbox (bottom left of your screen, click on the envelope button) to see the Devs have said anything. "Q: How do I save silver?" A: You can save money on consumables by using multifunctional tool kits. You can get various resupply kits for free by completing daily missions. If you "skip" a mission after completing it, you still get to keep the rewards, but you get an additional mission for the day. Skip the one on the far right as that one has the most lucrative rewards. You can get free health kits, energies, auto reloaders, etc. Joining a Squadron gets you access to squadron rewards, which has some pretty sweet stuff, like boosts, resupplies, 2 common chests, and a day of premium every week, among other things. In addition, lower tier planes have cheaper repair and resupply costs. Aircraft without rockets are good for saving silver as their resupply costs are lower. All of the spitfire planes don't have rockets. The Bf109 series also lacks rockets with the exception of the t7 premium, the t8, and t9, but they can all be flown effectively without rockets. In general, you can save silver most effectively by earning a lot of it, soooooo next question... "Q: What is(are) the best way(s) to earn silver?" The best way to earn silver is to fly in the Base Defense game mode, this is better than TDM for silver. There is a reward called "Warship Defender" that is worth a ton of silver. If you equip AP-I ammo, you can light planes on fire or shoot pilots and make them bleed, they will keep flying and attacking ships while dying. This pretty much guarantees you'll get the extra silver for killing off airplanes that have recently attacked your ships. You don't have to kill ships at all, just fire a few bullets off at the enemy command ship so that it's at lower hp than your command ship and you'll win almost every time vs the bots. Even if you lose, you'll still earn a ton as long as you are killing off planes. If you are impatient you can use premium which will boost silver or use a premium plane which are very good for silver production. Higher tier premiums are usually better for silver production. The past two leagues have each had an award of 2x Rare Crates which often have premium planes in them. If you can't afford to drop a ton of money for a premium aircraft, you can still get free crates by ranking up in league. When trying to earn silver, the the better you fly, the more you will earn. Flying poorly can cause you to earn less silver than it takes to repair and resupply your plane, so you'll be at a loss. Q: How do you earn gold? A: If you can get the staff to approve you as a contributor (make videos) or help out as a moderator, you can earn gold that way. Q: whos the best ever pilot on warwings. A: A player called RoyalBlood aka RoyalB/30mm4u/misterhyde. Legend has it some pilots who shoot him down say hes tastes like KFC. Every month if you log in 15 times (doesn't have to be in a row) you can earn between 100-200 gold. I think there is one or two other ways, but they are one offs, the log in reward is the only consistent way to earn gold. Otherwise, ya gotta buy it. Games aren't free, there are server costs and staff to pay. If you enjoy the game, please support it. Category:Content